Communication modules, such as electronic or optoelectronic transceivers or transponder modules, are increasingly used in electronic and optoelectronic communication. Some modules are pluggable, which permits the module to be inserted into and removed from a receptacle of a host device, such as a host computer, a switching hub, a network router, or a switch box. Each module typically communicates with a printed circuit board assembly (“PCBA”) of the host device by transmitting and/or receiving electrical data signals to and/or from the host device PCBA. These electrical data signals can also be transmitted by the module outside the host device as optical and/or electrical data signals.
For a module to be pluggable, various mechanisms have been developed to releasably secure modules within host device receptacles. Associated with the mechanisms are biasing assemblies that sustain and/or return the latching mechanism to a given position. However, the biasing assemblies suffer from various shortcomings. For example, some biasing assemblies may include poorly initially-positioned springs due to deficient installation processes. Additionally, the mechanisms may suffer from poorly secured springs that jam during operation. These and other shortcomings may unnecessarily wear components of the module and/or lead to functional failure.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.